In some scenarios, a printing device may use public-key cryptography (e.g., RSA, etc.) to authenticate print credentials from a print server. Specifically, the printing device uses a public key to authenticate print credentials, which are signed by the print server using a private key. In this case, a single public key is embedded in the printer firmware.